shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Theme Music of the Ship of Fools
Ello everybody! I've notice that quite a few of our characters have songs and or instrumentals chosen for them as their themes and i thought it'd be cool if were to list our characters and their musical themes all on one page. So here it is! The Theme Music of the Ship of Fools! DON! Now I'd prefer it everything was arranged in alphabetical order so that it's all nice and fair! KISHISHISHISHISHI! Oh and I fed your poodle to Ferno. It was apparently delicious. 8D ''Stories and Et Cetera *One Dream **Openings'' ***Grand Line Saga - One Piece Opening 3 - Hikari e (Towards the Light) - The Babystars ***North Blue Saga - Fairy Tail Opening 4 - R.P.G. ~ Rockin' Playing Game - SuG ***Mizu Saga - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Opening 1 - V.I.P. - SID ***Re-Entry Saga - Code Geass R2 Opening 2 - World's End - FLOW ***Phantom Corp. Saga - Konjiki no Gash Bell Opening 3 - Mienai Tsubasa (Invisible Wings) - Tanimoto Takayoshi ***No Beard Saga - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Opening 1 - Sorairo Days (Blue Sky Days) - Shoko Nakagawa **''Endings'' ***Grand Line Saga - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Ending 2 - The Bravery - Supercell *One Piece of Music **''Tiger's Perch Arc'' - Fixed: Rockman Exe Stream Opening - Be Somewhere - Buzy **''Conscription Arc'' - This Will Be The Day, RWBY Volume 1 OST **''Revelations Arc'' - Dangan Ronpa: Never Say Never *Grand Piece **''Openings'' ***''Grand Line Saga'' - History's strongest disciple - Kenichi opening theme 1 ***''Red Blood Saga'' - History's Strongest Desciple Kenichi Op 2 *Grand Voyage **''Openings'' ***''South Blue Saga''- One Piece Opening 9 - Jungle P - 5050 ***''Deathwatch Saga- ''"Kizuna Darou!" by Kakihara Tetsuya ***''Stormpiea Saga''- Gintama Opening 11- Wonderland - FLiP ***''Hammer Saga- ''Coming soon! ***''Trifecta Saga''- Coming soon! ***''Strong War Saga''- Fairy Tail Opening 15 - Masayume Chasing - BoA ***''Go to New World Saga''- One Piece Opening 5- Kokoro no Chizu - BOYSTYLE ''Crews *The Jolly Pirates **Song - One Piece Opening 14 - Fight Together - Namie Amuro **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Main Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Version) - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack (Sad/Emotional Event) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Metal Version) - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack (Battle Version) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Tenrou Island Version) - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack (New World Version) *The Skyline Pirates **Theme - Diamond Eyes - Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom (Skyline Armada Theme) *The Obsidian Pirates **main theme: Broken Moon *The Marimo Pirates **Main Theme: Fairy Tail Opening 15 - Masayume Chasing - BoA (Pre-Timeskip) **Main Theme: Fairy Tail OVA Opening 2 - Blow Away - Kakihara Tetsuya & Yuuichi Nakamura (Post-Timeskip) *The Seven Flags **Main Theme: Hunter X Hunter: OST 3 Music- Phantom Troupe vs. Mafia Protagonists *Aharon - Kaito and Gakupo (Extend) - Tell Your World *Captain Rinji -The Stray Cats - Stray Cat Strut *Chiyome Lys **Character Song - Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening - Cruel Angel's Thesis - Youko Takahashi *Daro Daro Usagi - Coheed and Cambria - Welcome Home *Dimitri Marcellus - Them Crooked Vultures - Dead End Friends *Dracule Sakura **Leitmotif/Theme - Densetsu no Juutoshi (Legend of the Ten Warriors) - Digimon Frontier Original Soundtrack *Ellis Darkwood - Smash Mouth - Padrino *Forge Mary **Leitmotif/Theme - Kurogane (Black Steel) - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack *Ibrahim **Mega Man Zero 2 OST, Departure (His On Foot Battle Theme) **Gurren Lagann The Movie 2 Ost, My XXX is The Best in The Universe (His Battle Theme Whilst Piloting the S.S.S.) *Iroppoi **Main Theme - Sexiness (Naruto) **Combat Theme - Erza vs. 100 Monsters *Guddo Rakku **Main Theme - **Combat Theme - Sword of the Stranger - Ihojin no Yaiba *Jolly D. Chris **Character Song - One Piece Ending 8 - Shining Ray - Janne da Arc **Leitmotif/Theme - Natsu's Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack **Leitmotif/Theme - Dragon Force - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack (When using Art Style: Pop and Art Style: Mainstream) *Laura - Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Coils Of Light [English Version ] *Lawrence **Leitmotif/Theme - Shishi no Hoshi Rei (Lion of the Star Spirits) - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack *Magnus ** Leitmotif/Entrance - Desperado (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) **Leitmotif/Combat - Samurai Warriors 2 OST City of Flowers Sengoku 2 *Miko Nikk - Anathema - A Natural Disaster *Peabody Rune **Leitmotif/Theme - Passionate Duelist - Yu-Gi-Oh! Original Soundtrack *Power House CDXI - My Soul, Your Beats! - Violin Edition (During House Call) *Rose Glory **Character Song - Dragon Ball GT Opening 1 - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed) - Field of View *Runagai Chio -Rise Against - Broken Mirrors *Ruriko Fujitani - Scars of Time - Chrono Cross Music *Spike **Character Song - Outlaw Star Opening - Through the Night - Arimachi Masahiko **Leitmotif/Theme - Hagane no Hakunetsu Sen - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack *Thoosa **My Soul Your Beats (Yui Ver) Full 「高音質」 (Battle Theme) *Titan Bach **Leitmotif/Theme - Night on Bald Mountain - Petrovich Mussorgsky *Dhahaka D. Knave **One Piece Soundtrack 1- Luffy Theme (Main Theme) **Bleach OST 1 - Number 1 - Instrumental (Battle Theme) **"Decisive Battle" Evangelion OST #1 (Hyper Mode Theme) *Stormy Buchanan **Supercell - [星が瞬くこんな夜に - Nagi Yanagi (Character Song) Antagonists *Aaron L. Goosby **Leitmotif - Everything Ends Here **Untransformed Combat Theme - FFXIV's Answers **Partially Transformed Combat Theme - Kill la Kill's Before My Body is Dry **Transformed Combat Theme - FXIII's Fighting Fate *Captain Fukku - Is it Admiration for Overlord Laharl? *Fabricio el Tigre **Character Theme - Night King Housen **Combat Theme 1 - Pokemon Black & White OST Ghetsis Battle Theme **Combat Theme 2 - Pokemon Black and White 2 Ghetsis Battle Theme *Fergus Drummond - The Last Story Music - The One Ruling Everything (Last Battle) *L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka **Character Theme '''-'' Death Note- Mello's Theme B **Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cat Sìth Theme ''-'' March of a Black Dog *Lady Katsa Di Valenca - Them Crooked Vultures, Gunman *Shanxus- Captain America: The Winter Soldier- OST #6- The Winter Soldier Side Characters *John Jango de Triezieme - Led Zeppelin, Achilles last stand *Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Parker - Durarara!! - The Legend of the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro *Piotr Mori - Led Zeppelin, No Quarter Locations *Tora no Tomarigi - **Piers of the Tora no Tomarigi - Final Fantasy X OST, People of The North Pole Items * Miscellaneous Users *User: Powerhouse411 - Gurren Lagann Best Sound - Libera Me From Hell *User:Wyvern 0m3g4 **'''Good Wyvern ***Leitmotif/Theme - Gale - Blazblue Original Soundtrack **'Evil Wyvern' ***Song - Gluttony Fang (Vocal Version) - Blazblue Original Soundtrack *User:Zeon1 - Sorairo Days *User:FoolishMortalFOOL **Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel **A Powerful Foe Arrives *User:Djolee5 - Katekyo Hitman Reborn Hibari *User:LordNoodleXIV - Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Coils Of Light *User:Rukiryo - Fairy Tail: Fiesta *User: Marcus Junior - Viking Death March by Billy Talent Category:Ship of Fools Fanon Category:Collaboration